


«Спи, моя радость, усни…»

by Yulechka_Sib



Category: Howl Series - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: Curtain Fic, F/M, Love, Post-Canon, Romance, Songfic, True Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulechka_Sib/pseuds/Yulechka_Sib
Summary: Колыбельная в семье магов…Что может быть чудеснее для малыша?
Relationships: Morgan Pendragon (Howl Series)/Original Character(s), Sophie Hatter/Howl Pendragon
Kudos: 1





	«Спи, моя радость, усни…»

**Author's Note:**

> Я знаю, что поступила довольно-таки нагло, приписав эту песенку Софи с Хоулом, поэтому приму любые тапки по этому поводу. Просто я не смогла удержаться от воплощения такой заманчивой идеи!  
> В любом случае, приятного всем чтения. Надеюсь, понравится.  
> Песня - «Спи моя радость, усни…», муз. Моцарт В. / сл. Свириденко С., из телепередачи "Спокойной ночи, малыши"

За окнами Ходячего Замка уже давно ночь победила вечер и своей непроглядной темнотой давала понять всем живым существам, что пора разбредаться по домам и готовиться ко сну. И все мало-помалу внимали её разумному совету: люди наглухо закрыли ставни в своих домах, предварительно потушив свет, животные уютно устроились в своих домиках или вблизи хозяев, а дикие представители флоры и фауны поспешили найти себе очередное безопасное укрытие на эту ночь.

Именно подготовкой к долгожданным за весь день сновидениям и занимались обитатели вышеупомянутого в начале необычного сооружения: Кальцифер, широко раздувшись в очаге, поглощал своё последнее полено за этот день, а Софи укладывала спать маленького Моргана, который активно упрямился и не желал слушать увещеваний мамочки. Та искренне жалела, что её дражайший супруг, придворный чародей Хаул Пендрагон, как всегда задерживается во дворце и снова не может помочь ей успокоить их сына. Ведь по закону подлости, когда это было необходимо срочно сделать, справлялся со столь почётной миссией именно папа Хаул, и никто иначе.

Не помогали ни укачивания, просьбы, мольбы и приказы Софи. Даже фокусы огненного демона не возымели должного эффекта: Морган продолжал брыкаться в своей кроватке и громко плакать, отчего юная мать и демон не знали куда деться, дабы найти тихое место в этом доме.

\- Кальцифер, я не знаю, что делать! Ничего не помогает! – в сердцах воскликнула жена чародея. – И Хаула, как назло, нет дома!

\- Откуда мне знать, что нужно делать в подобных случаях, - проворчал Кальцифер в гостиной. – В конце концов, кто из нас тут родитель? Я точно нет, а ты?

\- Не смешно, - устало буркнула Софи, поправляя разноцветное одеяло на ворочающемся мальчике. – У меня уже голова раскалывается от твоего плача, Морган! Успокойся немедленно! – не вытерпела она и поспешно заткнула уши от не заставившегося себя ждать крика ребёнка.

\- Софи, сделай что-нибудь! – взмолился Кальцифер немного погодя. – Я устал выслушивать этот концерт мартовского кота! Вспомни, как другие матери успокаивают своих ненаглядных малышей, и поступи также! – дал он последний свой совет, прежде чем разразиться причитаниями на тему: «И как можно здесь жить, я вас спрашиваю?»

Софи судорожно сцепила руки, не на шутку задумываясь под звучный аккомпанемент своего сынишки. «Летти… Как она останавливает истерики своего ребёнка? Долго убаюкивает на руках – мы через это прошли, без толку, рассказывает сказку – я не знаю ни одной, так что этот вариант отпадает. Что ещё? Ах, точно! Она поёт песни… Разные колыбельные. Итак, другого выхода у меня нет, - заключила девушка, взглянув на красного как рак от ора Моргана. – Только придётся придумывать на ходу, поскольку я не помню ничего, иначе мы все здесь сойдём с ума!»

\- Солнышко… - ласково протянула мать, пытаясь обратить внимание Пендрагона-младшего на себя. – Не плачь, мама сейчас споёт тебе песенку! Тебе понравится, обещаю! И быстренько выпалила первые пришедшие ей в голову строчки:

_Спи, моя радость, усни!_

_В доме погасли огни;_

_Пчелки затихли в саду,_

_Р_ _ыбки уснули в пруду,_

_Месяц на небе блестит,_

_Месяц в окошко глядит..._

_Глазки скорее сомкни,_

_Спи, моя радость, усни!_

_Усни, усни!_

Софи не поняла, почему ей на ум пришли данные слова и образы. И притом такие складные, как будто она уже давно знала эту колыбельную… Но она не стала прерывать своё пение, ведь это было абсолютно неважно: главное, что Морган замолчал и прекратил плакать, удивлённо посмотрев на мать. И за всё время ни разу не попытался её прервать, а лишь радостно тыкал куда-то за её спину, счастливо агукая и улыбаясь.

Решив выяснить, что же так заинтересовало её маленькое сокровище, Софи обернулась и продолжила сочинять продолжение песенки, попутно теребя Моргана за щёчку.

_В доме все стихло давно,_

_В погребе, в кухне темно,_

_Дверь ни одна не скрипит,_

_Мышка за печкою спит…_

И Софи буквально обомлела: всё, о чём она пела, отображалось на противоположной стене в унисон с её словами с замечательной окантовкой в виде радужной рамки. Вот их Ходячий Замок, где все обитатели рассредоточились по своим комнатам, далее – так хорошо знакомый ей погреб, а Моргану кухня, дверь спальни Софи и Хаула… А теперь появилась маленькая серенькая мышка, которая притаилась за очагом с посапывающим Кальцифером. Буквально несколько секунд назад она приветливо махала лапкой Софи и Моргану, а теперь протяжно зевнула и свернулась в комочек, чем вызвала бурный восторг у ребёнка. Видя результат, производимый на сына её словами, Софи мгновенно взяла себя в руки, обернулась к кроватке с малышом и запела дальше:

_Кто-то вздохнул за стеной_

_\- Что нам за дело, родной?_

_Глазки скорее сомкни,_

_Спи, моя радость, усни!_

_Усни, усни!_

Тут она наклонилась к Моргану, чтобы поцеловать его, на что тот легонько потянул на себя её выбившиеся из причёски длинные прядки и хихикнул. Софи лишь улыбнулась и чмокнула сына в лобик.

_Сладко мой птенчик живет:_

_Нет ни тревог, ни забот;_

_Вдоволь игрушек, сластей,_

_Вдоволь веселых затей..._

И сразу после этих строк возле Софи откуда-то возникли различные пушистые звери, деревянные лошадки, красивые куклы и многое другое, что так любят дети в любом возрасте. И все они, улыбаясь и заливисто смеясь, приветливо махали и кивали своими головками или мордочками, кружась в хороводе вокруг кроватки с Морганом. И мальчик, который буквально несколько минут назад плакал навзрыд, сейчас радостно тянулся к своим чудесным гостям, попутно громко зевая и сладко причмокивая, отчего у Софи отлегло от сердца: сын начал засыпать!

_Все-то добыть поспешишь,_

_Только б не плакал, малыш!_

_Пусть бы так было все дни!_

_Спи, моя радость, усни!_

_Усни, усни!_

Заключительную фразу Софи спела уже спящему младенцу, так как необычные гости и её нежное пение сумели успокоить малыша и восстановить долгожданную тишину в этом доме. После последнего зевка мальчика все видения на стене исчезли вместе с волшебными гостями, а Софи, ласково посмотрев на сына, встала и на цыпочках направилась к выходу, боясь ненароком разбудить малыша. Но каково было её удивление, когда в дверном проёме она заметила… Хаула!

\- Уф, кажется, заснул крепко, - шёпотом прошептал чародей, театрально утирая пот со лба. – Но пришлось изрядно потрудиться для этого… Здравствуй, дорогая Софи! Я опять вернулся поздно, виноват! – и он элегантно склонил голову в сторону супруги.

\- И когда же ты пришёл? – яростно шепча, спросила Софи, игнорируя его извинение. – Почему сразу не помог мне успокоить Моргана?

Хаул улыбнулся так светло и открыто, что даже Софи не смогла устоять и невольно подошла к нему, сразу же попав в его крепкие объятия. И маг поспешил ответить любимой после того, как невесомо поцеловал её макушку.

\- Была такая идиллическая картина: обожаемые жена и сын в моём доме… Я не хотел никому мешать. Ещё ты так красиво и трогательно пела, что я сам чуть не заснул. И потом, неужели ты забыла про свой дар? Кто у нас обладает способностью вкладывать магию в слова? Что мешало тебе раньше спеть волшебную колыбельную?

\- Подожди, получается, что все образы на стене и игрушки создала я? – Софи удивлённо посмотрела на мужа, не веря собственным словам. – Ты, наверное, шутишь. Нет, не отрицаю, я заколдовала тебе когда-то плащ, а себе – палку, но…

\- Естественно, не обошлось без моего вмешательства: ведь без меня не получилось бы так идеально, не находишь? Ты даже бы не смогла придумать рифму к каждой строчке! Как хорошо, что я успел к самому началу, – самодовольно перебил её Хаул, за что заработал лёгкий удар в грудь от маленького кулачка Софи.

\- Хвастун, никогда не забудешь упомянуть собственные заслуги! Нет, чтобы порадовать меня, измученную криками Моргана после тяжёлого дня…

\- Так ведь в этом весь я! Признайся, ты же любишь меня такого: как ты тогда сказала Абдулле? Вспомнил: «Он хитрый, самовлюблённый и чванливый, как павлин!»

\- Вот действительно хитрец! И откуда ты только всё знаешь? – досадливо покачала головой Софи, попутно тихонько смеясь. – Забыла ещё добавить, что ты настоящий наглец!

\- От меня ничего невозможно скрыть… - таинственно прошептал придворный чародей и вместе с довольной Софи посмотрел на кроватку с их сыном, где Морган уже перевернулся на бок, посасывая свой пальчик. И счастливые родители вместе тихо спели часть колыбельной своему ненаглядному малышу:

_Спи, моя радость, усни!_

_Усни, усни!_


End file.
